


Say Something

by TheSeerOfTime



Category: Fandomstuck - Fandom, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Mystic Force, The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel - Michael Scott
Genre: Based off Say Something, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Major character death - Freeform, Matespritship, OCs Aplenty - Freeform, Sad, Some Characters Are Not Mine, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3261338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeerOfTime/pseuds/TheSeerOfTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alchemyst wanted this. She embraced it.<br/>PR was not so excepting.</p><p>(I am a terrible person. Power Rangers is not my fandom, but are my close Tumblr friend's.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Something

**Author's Note:**

> Whooo Fandomstuck.  
> Decided to write sads for no reason.  
> Enjoy.

    When PR had come to get Mystic, he noticed two things. One, that Alchemyst wasn't there. Two, that Mystic was in the main room of his matesprit's bookshop-house, crying her eyes out.

    Worriedly, he went to the blubbering girl's side. "Mystic. Where's AB." AB was Alch's Chumhandle letters, and PR's nickname for her.

    "PL...she...she got r-real mad...and mom..." PL was Alchemyst's old moirail, whom she cut ties with a long time ago due to lack of communication. "Mom's...she's not o-okay! But...she wouldn't l-let me help!" 

     PR's eyes widened. He left the girl, who was still yelling as he ran down to the hallway with the rooms in it. Alchemyst's was the last door on the left. Oddly, her door was unlocked. He slowly opened it, to see something he hoped he'd never see.

     Alchemyst's small frame looked smaller, as she was curled up on herself. The sheets below her were dyed read with blood, and a darker shade near her head from the fandom's crying. PR quickly went to where he'd be in front of her. "AB...?" He asked slowly.

     From the blond came a low chuckle that shook her entire body. "Hey PR..." She muttered. Normally bright, ice blue eyes, now glazed over from whatever PL did, glanced in her matesprit's direction. She coughed, and chuckled again.

     "AB, what did you do?" The brunette nearly screamed. Goddangit, why did she have to not do a thing? She's dying for god's sake!

     "PL never could...control her anger." Alchemyst muttered and coughed once more. "She attacked me. I...I wanted it."

      PR could barely believe the blond's words. "What, why?" He ask, moving to sit on the head of the bed, and he gently placed her head in his lap. Her hair was sticky, probably from lying in her own blood and tears for however long. "Alch..." That was probably one of the few times he'd call her that.

      Alchemyst smiled uneasily. "I've lived too long, PR. I should've...should've died in the accident." Her voice was cracking, fading. "I found a loophole, my dear...I'm sorry."

     The other fandom shook his head, trying to blink away the tears threatening to spill. "AB, please, let me or Mystic help!" 

     "PR...my dear, sweet, PR...I need to go, okay?" Alchemyst turned, letting the other see the large gash in her middle. From PL's rapier. "Watch Mystic, please. Try to give her as normal as a childhood you can...But don't tell the others. Keep this...between you and her. Alright?" She ignored that PR was trying to stop the bleeding, but he knew it was too late. She'd lost enough, she'd be gone within minutes.

      "AB, please! For me?" He yelled. Tears were streaming freely down his face at this point.

      "I need this...I found the loophole. I can finally go! Be...be happy for me. This once." She closed her eyes and smiled. "Don't let your last memory of me be sad. Think of it...of it...happily. I'll finally be were I should...ve been."

       Before PR can protest, tell her to hold on, Alchemyst goes limp. Her eyes stay shut, the faint smile still on her lips.

       He failed the one person he'd sworn to himself not to. He didn't save her in time. Alch is  _gone_ and it's his fault and he can't think straight anymore. All he can think of is her, the once happy-go-lucky Witch of Void who always had something sarcastic to say, but at the same time would be gentle and quiet and-

       All of that.

        _Gone._


End file.
